Journal Entries And Life Lessons
by TAWOGfan
Summary: A story about Laney and Corey's daily lives together, and what Corey felt like before he and Laney got together. CoreyXLaney.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Corey!" I said, walking into the Grojband garage. Its been three months since we released our self-titled album. Just a week before that, Core-  
*rewinding VHS tape*  
OK, before you go any further, I want you to understand that this story is probably not going to be the best one that anyone's ever read, but I'm trying. My username is TAWOGfan, meaning The Amazing World of Gumball fan, but I've decided to do different stories for a while. Now, if you dislike LaneyXCorey, get away. If you dislike short-ish stories, get away. If you don't like author's notes, don't read them. Now, if your still reading, I thank you, and hope that you enjoy the story.  
1 week earlier...  
"Come on, Laney, you have to tell him," Trina said.  
"I want too," Laney said. "but what if he doesn't like me back?"  
"Laney," Trina said. "I already told you that he does like you. I read his journal. He's crazy for you."  
"Fine, I'll tell him. Tonight." Laney declared.  
"Great!" Trina exclaimed.  
*fast forwarding VHS tape*  
Back in the present...  
I look over at Corey, who is writing something down. "Are you writing lyrics, or are you writing in your journal?"  
"Uhhhhh... wait," Corey said. "how do you know about my journal?"  
"Trina told me." Laney said, smiling. "That's how she convinced me to tell you that I loved you."  
"Oh," Corey said. "well, I was writing in my journal."

A/N If I can get 3 good reviews, I will post the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

"I walked to the garage" Laney said, crying. "and he's got his journal in his hand, but he's just laying there."  
"Then what?" A police officer asked.  
"I went over to check his pulse, and he was dead." Laney explained.  
3 hours earlier...  
Cory's point of view  
"And... I... don't... want... her to... get... involved... period." Corey said, putting his pencil down. "OK, now to just put this-"  
*smack*  
Corey's face hit the table.  
Back in the present...  
"Ms. Riffen." A paramedic called.  
"Yes?" Corey's mother called.  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. He was gone when we got here. He'd been dead for an hour since he arrived due to a poison we found in his blood."

A/N While looking at the stats for my story, I see four reviews, 2 followers, and almost 100 views in less than an hour. I am going to continue this story until the very end. No random ending to it. Let's try 4 more reviews for another chapter. I'll post it either tomorrow or today, if I get the chance to write it. I love the supportive reviews! I'm open to any suggestions, and shoot me a PM if you have any ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This journal entry was writen on the day that Corey was killed. Be expecting a new journal entry every 2 or 3 chapters unless I say otherwise. Also, I'm posting this chapter because I want to see how long chapters do. I love your input, so tell me whether you like the longer chapters or shorter ones. My laptop is also having problems and I need a new charger, so if I just stop updating, assume that mylaptop's charger broke and I wont be back for a while. (A year at the most)  
4-7-13  
I love her. If she knew I was working with the Newmans, she would hate me. That's why I've decided not to tell her.  
Laney put down the journal. "Those jerks. They know something, I just know it!" She muttered to herself.  
She flung open the garage door.  
Later, at the Newmans...  
"I know that Corey was working with you, now explain, before I call the cops!" Laney yelled at Carrie.  
"Laney," Carrie started. "We gave him lyrics, he caused problems. That's it."  
"Why did you poison him?" Laney asked.  
"I didnt." She answered. "Wait, is he dead?"  
"YES, YOU IDIOT!" Laney shouted.  
"Oh God," Carrie muttered. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know who did this. I wanted him to help us with our new album, but he said that Grojband was his life, and that he wasn't going to help us, because we were a rival band." She explained. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help you try to find out who killed Corey, but I don't know anything about who killed him."  
"And why should I trust you?" Laney asked.  
"Because," Carrie started. "I want to find out who killed him, too."  
Later, at the Garage...  
"Who do you think it was, Kon?" Kin asked his twin brother who was sitting at his drum set.  
"I have no idea." Kon answered. "If I had to say, though, I would guess it was one of the Newmans, since they're our rival band, and all."  
"Well," Kin said. "that is true, but what reason would they have to kill Corey?"  
"I don't know." Kon said. "That's why it was just a guess."  
Laney walked into the garage with Carrie next to her.  
"Ahhhh!" Kin screamed. "What is she doing here?"  
"Relax," Laney said in a calm voice. "She's here to help us."  
"I want to find whoever killed Corey." Carrie said.  
"Well, I found some footage on the cameras, and it looks like whoever it was that poisoned Corey, poisoned his water." Kin said, pulling up the footage of a person in a black hoodie poisoning the glass of water on Corey's desk.

A/N I planned to make this chapter a lot longer, but my laptop's charger is crapping out and I don't know when I'll be able to get a new one, so I'm posting this now, just in case.


End file.
